The invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines of the type described in the preamble to the main claim. In a known fuel injection pump of this kind, the relief channel which determines the end of injection is controlled via distributor grooves and additionally by a magnetic valve. As a result, it is not possible to shut off the engine by shutting off the fuel injection quantity. In another known fuel injection pump, a magnetic valve is disposed in the channel which leads from the suction chamber of the pump to the pump working chamber, and by means of this valve the fuel supply of the pump working chamber can be interrupted in order to shut off the internal combustion engine. In both known cases, the distributor grooves substantially act as a pressure barrier between the pump working chamber and the valve, so that the closing springs of the valve or the strength of the magnet does not need to be adapted to the pump working pressure.